Kicking Balls
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: Edward & the rest of Culles get mad when Mike keeps hitting on Bella. What do they do? Rated M for Mike's dirty thoughts. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. If I did, I would be falling down with Bella. Also, I came up with this idea when a friend named Jacob got 'hurt' by a soccer ball, and my BF Taylor said Alice's line, and then inside my other BF Alyssa said Jasper's line. Then I choked on water laughing. Oh, and I got Mike's pick-up lines from a website.

Flashback

"Hey Bella, can I walk you to class?" Mike came up and asked me. His light blue eyes shined with hopefulness, and I sighed. "Sure Mike, why not?" I asked. He smiled, and we started walking together towards 3rd period. "You know Bella, you got nice breasts, but what color are your nipples? Brown, or pink?" he asked me. I was a little taken aback and asked "what?" Mike sighed, and replied "would you like to see me naked?" I stared wide-eyed at him, trying to process what he just said.

Finally, I realized what he was doing. He was trying to hit on me/ get me to have sex with him. With that, I ran away. Edward saw me running, and caught me in arms, wrapping me in them. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked. By now, I was full out sobbing and scared. "Mike…tried…t-to get…me t-t-to…have se-e-x with him" I stuttered, fully frightened. "That idiot" Edward growled, and I looked up into his black eyes. After promising to get him back, he took me home and stayed with me.

End Flashback

Two weeks later, Edward and the others had come up with a plan. I was a main part of it. That day, Alice had dressed me in white jean shorts that came just above my knees, a green and white halter top, and green flip-flops. My hair had been curled, and pulled into two pigtails. I wore make-up that made me look natural, and a few golden bangles on my wrist. Now, I just had to lure Mike into the band room during lunch.

During lunch, I walked up to Mike, and placed my lips about an inch from his ear. "Hey Mikey, wanna come with me to the band room?" I asked softly, and he looked up, into my eyes and glossed lips. "Of course" he said excitedly, climbing out of his chair and following me, shaking my hips, out of the lunchroom.

Mike's POV

Oh my God, the hottest girl in school, dressed in the hottest outfit, wanted me to come with her into the bandroom! Ooh, I knew just what I would do. I would firstly make her really aroused, before pulling those shorts down, lifting her over my lap, and spanking her tight little bottom until she cried. Then, I would fuck her until lunch was over, fingering her clit and making her moan and scream my name. Oh, this would be fun! She led me into the band room, and told me to lie down. Of course, I did it, and the last thing I heard was a voice booming "night Mikey", and everything going black.

Bella POV

I watched as Emmett simply flicked Mike's temple, which, surprisingly, made him black out. They then got him standing, before tying his hands and feet against the walls. Edward was doing…stretches? "Honey, what are you doing?" I asked, and he smiled. "Payback" he replied, before putting on a steel-toed boot and going to stand a foot away from Mike. At that moment, he woke up.

"Huh, where am I?" he asked, noticing he was tied down. At that moment, Edward decided to strike. He brought his foot up, and smacked it right into Mike's 'sensitive area'. He screamed out, and, not being able to move, starting crying. At that moment, we got a lot of weird comments.

"He will have no use for those anymore" Emmett said, a small look of pity on his face as he looked at Mike.

"Oh, he will never have kids. So no one will marry him. So he'll be alone. Mission accomplished" Alice said, bouncing happily.

"How will he pee now?" Jasper asked, looking at Mike with disgust and amusement, mixed together.

"Edward, are you sure you didn't break it?" Rosalie asked, with one of her signature smirks on her face.

"Oh…wow" was all I could say, amazed to see Mike crying.

"I hope I broke it" Edward replied, looking proud. With that, we left Mike to be found, crying.


End file.
